Aa! Megamisama Sisters
by Ryo-Oh-Ki Chan
Summary: PWP? No, this isn't some creepy lesbian thing. The three goddess sisters are bored one night, so they hang out in the garden. Sing a song, worry about going home. Nothing else to the story, really.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't get all political...Enjoy.  
  
*  
  
It was late at night, and Belldandy was finishing the dishes. As she scrubbed the large yellow sponge against the suchi stained plates, she hummed a soft melody to herself. Short whisps of air escaped her lips as the humming turned to singing, the warm water dripping from her soaking wet hands.  
  
The familiar yet faint smells of dinner hung in the kitchen, and Belldandy smiled, recalling the happy look Keiichi had given her when he had walked in. Cooking for him had always been one of the goddess' pleasures, and his satisfaction made all the difference. She loved every fiber of his body, and hoped that that love would allow her to stay with him.   
  
Letting her hands drop the dish she was scrubbing into the suds, Belldandy closed her eyes as the song ended. Outside it was dark, the solo note of a cricket chirping his midnight song was all that broke the silence. The frequent tick-tock of the clock on the wall opposite to her seemed to quiet as Belldandy stacked the now dry dishes in the cabinet. Making a quick, sweeping glance of the kitchen before she pronounced her job done, she dried her hands and went into the next room.  
  
Urd was flipping through the channels on the tv, a can of sake clutched in her hand as her eyes reflected the screen. She yawned, stretching her legs out in front of her.  
  
"I wonder...if you would like to take a walk with me out in the garden, Urd?" Belldandy suggested, smiling slightly as the boredom vanished from her older sister's face.  
  
"Yeah, alright. Anything's better than this," Urd replied, flicking off the tv and tossing the remote over her shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
The two stepped out the shoji doors, the chirping of crickets becoming louder as they walked into the garden. It was peaceful outside, the fireflies buzzing soundlessly around them, the hush of the wind in the trees, the soft blowing of clothes on the line that hung in the yard. Urd's flowing white hair cascaded down her shoulders, and she twirled a stray whisp around her index finger, playing with it restlessly. Belldandy slipped off her shoes, feeling the soft grass under her feet, relaxing her with a slight cooling sensation. Her older sister followed suit, doing a twirl on one foot, sighing freely. "It's different out here at night..." she noted, spreading her arms above her head and doing a quick but graceful summersault.   
  
"When we're among things that we're comforatble with, we forget to pay attention to the things we're new to," Belldandy explained, looking up into the sky. "Like the stars. When I'm in Yggdrasil, (A/n: Yes, it's spelled correctly) I forget what they look like because I'm absorbed in the things I know and love. It's only natural."  
  
The oldest goddess smirked, shaking her head. "Just like you to put something unexplaineable into words anyone can understand."  
  
The Goddess first class smiled in response, her expression brightening at the compliment. They walked over to a bench surrounded by chrysanthemums, whose blossoms were far to large for their stems to support. The evening dew dripped from their petals, and the flowers bobbed up and down everytime a drop fell.   
  
"Sometimes...I feel as though my stay here has all been a dream, and I'll wake up back home. But then I think of Keiichi, and the feelings I get when he comes to mind tell me that this has all been real."  
  
"You really like him..." Urd muttered, crossing her legs as she sat down on the stone bench, Belldandy sitting down next to her. The crescent moon bathed them in faded light, as a weak star would. "And you'd do anything for him?"  
  
"Of course I would," Belldandy answered, smiling weakly. "Because we share a special bond. It's love, and nothing is more powerful that the bond of love; it can't be broken."  
  
"You think he feels the same?" Urd sounded doubtful.  
  
"That's another thing I'm sure of. Keiichi wants me to stay by his side, and that's something I'll strive to do." A smile of sureness.  
  
"That takes guts...of some sort, I guess." A cocked eyebrow.  
  
"And I want the same for you and Skuld too. Be happy. Not just for me, either." Another smile, but of care this time.  
  
"Did I hear my name?"  
  
Both goddesses looked up to find their youngest sister's head poking out of the shoji door. Belldandy smiled, patting the empty bench space to her right. Urd, who was on her left, motioned for Skuld to join as well. The youngest goddess grinned openly, trotting out into the yard, closing the door noisily behind her. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Passing the time," Urd answered, leaning back to get a clear view of the night sky. Skuld plopped down next to Belldandy, swinging her legs back and forth as she continued to wonder aloud.  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, y'gossip hungry little..." Urd broke off, seeing Skuld's angry frown.  
  
"About how lucky we are to be here, and have eachother...and Keiichi." Belldandy finished for her older sister, brushing Skuld's hair from her eyes.  
  
"We've got it pretty good here, don't we? I wish we could stay forever..."  
  
There was no cheerful response; the other two fell silent. Urd looked away, sighing in a hollow tone. Belldandy, though she tried her best to look content, couldn't surpress the heavy feeling in her heart. How would she be able to stay with Keiichi if she dreaded leaving so much? Skuld closed her mouth sadly as she realized what was wrong. No one spoke for awhile, and the rushing of the wind became evident again, blowing a little harder. Urd was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Who says we have to leave anytime soon, anyways...?"  
  
The sad faces seemed to fade. Skuld began swinging her legs again, and Belldandy started to sing, in a hushed voice, the song she knew so well. Skuld joined in, singing an octive lower in harmony with her sister. Urd sat up, uncrossing her legs, and started in on the lowest note, until the three generously drowned out any other sounds of the yard around them. Voices echoing softly through the air, they absent mindedly began swaying slightly to the beat of the song. The wind picked up again, gently blowing their hair from their shoulders, ruffling their clothes in a refreshing way. Urd's soft voice faded out, followed shortly after by Skuld's, until Belldandy's voice was solo, the last few words of the song were for her alone. When she, too, faded out, she gave each of her sisters a glowing look.   
  
"If we can sing in harmony, I see no reason to leave." she said, taking Urd's hand in her left, Skuld's in her right. "And if our voices can sing in harmony, then our hearts can too."  
  
End  
  
*  
  
A/n: =^^= Okay...that didn't really go the way I planned, but if you like it, review. I wanna make this 'story' better. Thanks! 


End file.
